


Just a Day

by Anonymous



Series: NovaSMP [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Series: NovaSMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164983
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Just a Day

Echo returned to the nether, his thoughts on how much he hated this place. The thick muggy air that never seemed to let up, the endless danger. He hated it.

But he was here on a mission. Netherite. He was poor right now, but today that would all change.

He stumbled through the portal pickaxe in and and started his trek. 

He met up with a few of his friends but dipped when they started talking about sacrifices. He liked living thank you very much.

Spleep stuck with him. The work was slow and montinous but it was a nessicary evil. He put bed after bed down, letting the ring of the explosions in his ears serve as a reminder of the danger of the nether.

He swung his pick, his arms sore from mining the heavy mineral. He watched as cracks slowly formed in the rusted brown rock. With a poof it entered his inventory.

Spleep started going off about iCarly and honestly, he wasn't surprised. He didn't really know what went through his mind and at this point he didn't really want to know. 

He heard an off key rendition of the theme tube start in chat so he decided to continue it. Spleep joined in. Truly a day.

"Cake be buss'n," he exclaimed.

He blinked.

"Ok...," Echo said quickly setting off another bed. 

He kept going at it, determined to become rich, it at least as rich as a man with a nearly broken diamond pick and protection pants could be.

Soon after chat started singing Revenge. He just kept swinging and singing. Honestly it was all he could do.

He set off another bed and found a stream of lava coming towards him. He jumped out of the way watching is horrified fascination as the lava surrounded him. A few globs made it into the cracks of his armour. 

A searing pain radiated from the joins of his armour. His heart thudded in his chest, as he heard his skin sizzle, releasing water trapped within his cells.

It was over.

Darkness flooded his vision as he sank to the ground writhing in pain. 

He was floating above the server, feeling the phantom burns crawling along his skin. It wasn't his time yet though. He closed his eyes, knowing what was coming next. 

Peace found him but left him immediately afterwards as he woke up in the castle. 

He slowly made his way to the sheep farm collecting more wool for beds. 

He returned to the nether, more careful than he was earlier.

When he returned home he happily noted that he had collected enough for a full set of armour.

He was ready for whatever the server threw at him. 

At least he hoped so.


End file.
